hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The British Virgin Islands
The British Virgin Islands ''is a Hetalia fanmade character. She represents the British overseas territory of the Virgin Islands, in the Caribbean. Her human name is Ursula Tahesia Lettsome. Appearance Ursula is a teenage girl with dark caramel skin. She's fairly tall for her age and she takes pride in this. She has a light scar on her right ankle that she hides with ankle-high sandals. She has short, light brown curly hair that she keeps in a bun when it gets too long. Her hair type is 4A, Coily Springy. She usually wears a light green hairband to stop her bangs from getting in her eyes. Ursula's eyes are dark brown and almond shaped with long and dark eyelashes. She did inherit Arthur's eyebrows, but she plucks them. They're still much darker than her hair. The Caribbean climate is very hot, so she usually wears short summerdresses with floral patterns. She loves jewlery and she wears tons of rings and necklaces. Her favourite is a sea-green pearl necklace. Ursula speaks with a light accent, but she likes faking it just to piss Arthur off. When she gets mad, worried, sad or agitated in general, she unconsciously pronounces things wrong and/or starts rambling in Creole. Personality Ursula acts a bit like a bully. She likes teasing people, making stupid remarks and mocking everything she can. Many people avoid her, since she can get very annoying. She's fairly immature and loud (she's a teen, after all!). She tends to tease her friends too, but she doesn't like it when other people do it. She's a very emotional person. She's very moody and gets angry easily. Altough she's pretty mean to most people, she doesn't realize it; to her, they're simple jokes. She's also very confident and cocky. History ''Pre Colombian ''unknown - 1492 I don’t consider Ursula part of the pre-colombian islands, since I see her date of “birth” as the time she was discovered by the Europeans, around 1500. The only thing you need to know is that the islands were occupied by the Arawaks and then later by the Caribs in 1400. ''Spanish Settlements '' 1492 - 1615 During his second journey to the Americas in 1493, Cristoforo Colombo “discovered” the islands. He named them The Virgin Islands - or Las Virgenes, in Spanish -, after the legend of Saint Ursula, a woman who sailed on a long journey to meet her future husband, along with 11.000 virgins. I put “discovered” between quotations because the place was at the time Carib territory and it wasn’t some far away virgin territory. The Spanish claimed the land, but didn’t create any settlements on the land. That’s when Ursula was “born”. She was very young, and can’t remember much about living with the natives. Since the Spanish didn’t settle the territory, she was visited many times by explorators and the like. People like Francis Drake, John Smith or King James I of Scotland. These years were filled with random white men coming and leaving. She has a very washed out memory of it since she was really small. ''Dutch Settlements 1615 - 1672 It’s unknown when the first Dutch settlements appeared, but by 1615, the islands were recognised as Dutch territory. The “patron” of Tortola was Joost van Dyk (after which were named the Jost van Dyke and Little Jost islands), the privateer who organised the first settlements on the islands. Spain were outraged by the Dutch claim and in 1625 they attacked Tortola. Because of The Virgin Islands’ strategic position and the copper found in Virgin Gorda, more attacks wre made in 1646 and 1647. The last two were particulary bloody as the Spanish marched onto Road Town and massacred the Dutch and everyone else they could find, destroying the settlement. This is how she scarred her ankle. During this period, Ursula met Netherlands. She soon grew fond of him and started seeing him as a father figure. (British control, emancipation and modern era still a wip!!) Relationships 'The American Virgin Islands' - brother USVI is Ursula's brother. They're good friends and love mocking each other. Altough she's kind of jealous, since she thinks that people prefer him because of his kinder nature. They also have a "no one insults my family but me" relationship. 'The Netherlands '- former caretaker The Dutch were one of the first Europeans to settle on the Virgin Islands. They occupied them from around 1615 to 1672, when they lost them after the Anglo-Dutch war. Ursula, being young - only 9 - and hungry for adult affection immediately became attached to him. Netherlands, having a soft spot for kids, humored her for the time he was visiting. In the 50 or so years he owned her, Ursula soon developed a crush on him, without realizing that to him she was just a "Strategic Spot". Growing up, her crush became simple brotherly love. He's one of the few people Ursula respects. 'The United Kingdom '- former caretaker By 1672, however, Tortola (and later Anegada and Virgin Gorda) became British territory, at the beginning of the Third Anglo-Dutch war. The change was too sudden for 12 years old Ursula, and she began to hate him. Arthur tried to be on her good side, to prevent any revolutions, but their relationship got worse when slavery was introduced to her islands. She became a firm abolitionist and went trough some kind of "rebellious phase". Nowadays, she forces herself to be nice to him. 'The French Republic '- friend Surprisingly, Francis and Ursula get along pretty well. They joke around and love good food and music. Francis is not spared from Ursula's teasing, but he seems to be okay with it. Ursula also love his films. 'The Republic of Seychelles and Saint Lucia ' - best friends Seychelles and Saint Lucia are like two older sisters to Ursula (although only Saint Lucia is related to her). They like acting like mentors to her, since they're both older. They spend a lot of time together and bond over cute boys and food. Trivia *Lettsome is the name of an abolitionist from Jon van Dyke, an island in the BVI archipelago. *Her brithday is on the 1st of July, which is Territory Day. *Another human name she could have is Melanie. *In her earliest draft, her name was just Tahesia, she had a braid, wore sunglasses and had a crush on England. Category:Caribbean Category:Archipelagos Category:British Territory Category:Female Characters